


【Timjay】灿烂的季节太过闪耀

by WYYW



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Death in the family - Fandom
Genre: M/M, N52
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 普通人Tim x 罗宾Jason，13 x 15的早恋组www





	【Timjay】灿烂的季节太过闪耀

**Author's Note:**

> @Helicopter 的点文【想吃甜甜腻腻的小情侣日常 

　　“你在干什么？”  
　　

　　充满了好奇的询问从他身后响起，Tim手一抖，鼠标猛地选中了屏幕上好几行的文字。  
　　

　　“……罗宾，下次，我说下次，你真的可以先出声的。”  
　　

　　带着被吓出来的一身冷汗，Tim转身“委婉”地劝告此时正蹲在他家阳台上的红黄绿配色少年英雄。  
　　

　　“我以为我这就叫先出声了？”  
　　

　　罗宾困惑地歪了下头，用他深绿色的眼睛盯着Tim看。Tim很快败下阵来，屈服于绿眼睛势力，甚至没能比上次多坚持半秒。  
　　

　　“我还是希望你下次能用‘晚上好，Tim’开头。”Tim喃喃自语，然而逃不过罗宾的耳朵，少年英雄很是思考了一阵，实事求是地告诉他。

　　  
　　“我觉得你还是会被吓到。”罗宾开始扳起手指，“我走到你背后不出声你被吓到了。”，一根手指，“走到你背后出声你也被吓到了。”又一根手指，“直接落到你面前你还是被吓——阿嚏！”  
　　　　

　　他打了个大大的喷嚏，拉过背后黄色的披风勉强把自己覆盖住，第三根手指也没能扳下去。Tim看向罗宾那露在制服外面的大半截手臂和近乎光裸的双腿，想了想哥谭今天的天气，果断地向他伸手。

 

　　 “进来吧，外面太冷了。”

 

　　尽管完全没必要这么做，罗宾还是先搭上他的手再跳进屋，然后立刻回身关好窗户。

 

　　“可不是嘛，”他带点小抱怨地说，“今天特别冷。”

 

　　尽管有些不合时宜，但Tim立即开始估算起了自己房间内的温度，他开了大半夜的窗等待罗宾结束夜巡前来拜访，加上现在姑且算是春天，没开空调，室内外的区别不过是有没有风……

 

　　 “我给你找件衣服怎么样？”

 

　　 Tim提议，走向自己的衣柜翻找合适的外套。据罗宾自己的说法，他比Tim大上几岁，然而他们的身材却相差无几，对正处于成长期的少年来说有点奇怪了，这个年龄段，差几岁就差出不少才是正常的。不过，这也让他能穿上Tim的外套而毫不嫌小。

 

　　“好啊。”

　　  
　　罗宾很随意地答应着，在Tim的房间里乱转，然后停在了他的电脑前。  
　　

　　“你在查这个？”

　　  
　　“对，”已经放弃衣柜，依旧在埋头苦找的Tim抽空抬头回答他，随即又投入到找外套大业中，“你之前不是说过最近在查这个人吗？怎么样，用得上吗？”  
　　

　　“这个嘛……”罗宾坐上他的电脑椅，向后靠在Tim乱七八糟搭在椅背的T恤和牛仔裤上，握住鼠标开始查看他在网络上搜寻来的讯息。

　　  
　　“哇哦，你真厉害。”

　　  
　　大概浏览了一下，罗宾衷心赞叹道，转了转椅子看向还在找外套的Tim。  
　　

　　“不过……B已经找过一次了，事实上，我们今天就是去解决这件事……”  
　　

　　罗宾的声音带着点尴尬，Tim却不怎么觉得沮丧，那可是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠比他要早寻找到这些情报不是很正常的吗？相比较之下他半天都没能找出一件没被他穿过的外套才令他沮丧——该死的，他不记得那件新烘干的外套究竟是堆在床头的这件还是揉成一团塞在购物袋里的那件了！

　　  
　　每到这时Tim就开始痛恨自己的选择性记忆能力，他可以只花三十秒就把他那套对蝙蝠侠罗宾专用摄影套装全部翻出来带在身上，却总是记不住自己的干净外套到底被自己放在那里。不过，他现在有件更在意的事情。 

 

“花了这么长时间吗？”

 

Tim有些惊讶，他看过资料的，这个罪犯只是普通人类，并没有什么特殊的武装，自己的战斗力也不强，唯一特殊的大概就是他连续三次逃狱三次被抓，这是他第四次出逃，正打算远赴国外借此逍遥法外。

 

“不，不长，”罗宾嘟囔着，摇晃起双腿，“我们抓了好几个……全是这种的。”

 

Tim沉默，他当然知道罗宾口中的“这种”是指什么。犯了抢劫杀人等重罪，进了法庭入了监狱，理应死刑却不是死刑，放他们一次又一次有机会逃脱出来给蝙蝠侠与罗宾添麻烦，哥谭从来都不缺“这种”角色。

 

“要我说，就不该给他们什么改过自新的机会，好像他们真的能改过自新一样。”罗宾看起来不满很久了，“法律法律，谁都知道他们为什么不是死刑！”

 

与其说他是对着Tim抱怨，不如说他是在发泄愤怒，蝙蝠侠不杀人，罗宾当然也不会被允许杀人，但哥谭的司法系统，emmmmmm，并不是那么公正。想也知道，在这个城市要做到公正不阿有多困难，立誓要改变的人们不是被杀就是被逼疯了。要知道哥谭小孩的噩梦之一，那用一枚硬币决定是否滥杀的双面人，也曾经是个正义的地方检察官。

 

“毛毯？”最终，放弃寻找外套的Tim转移了话题，他直觉自己不该加入罗宾与蝙蝠侠的争论。究竟用怎样的方式才能彻底的拯救哥谭他并不清楚， 

 

“好。”罗宾暂且压抑下自己无处发泄的愤怒，接过Tim从他床上拿来的毛毯把自己包好，红黄绿的制服被严严实实地掩在其下，只露出脑袋和他红色的眼罩，看起来着实有些黯淡。 

 

Tim坐回自己的床上，侧头看着他，敏锐地注意到他的脸颊上有几处小小的擦伤。 

 

“罗宾，下周末你有时间吗？”  
　　

　　最终，Tim选择另起话题。

 

“下周末吗，我不确定……”罗宾看向他，暂且抛下和蝙蝠侠的矛盾不提后，他的眼睛又开始闪亮亮的，“得看看那天有没有出什么事，你知道的Tim，这不是我决定的。” 

 

“呃，不是晚上，是白天。”Tim看他刚要张口，立刻补充了一句，“变装的，你可以穿成罗宾的样子，是超级英雄和超级反派主题的……可以说是庆典？”

 

“那我应该能去，”罗宾陷入思考，手指无意识地在毛毯上敲打出节奏，“几点？我来找你。”

 

“庆典是九点半，九点来找我吧。”定下时间，Tim还是没忍住加了一句，“真的不能换我去找你吗？你知道我能保密。”

 

“我知道，但是这个真的不行……”罗宾摇摇头，突然露出一抹狡黠的微笑，“说起来，你刚刚那个难道是约会的邀请吗，Timbo？” 

 

Tim还没反应过来就脸红了，罗宾咯咯笑出声，随意地哼起一段旋律，有些走调，但Tim听得出来是首摇篮曲。

 

“如果我说……”Tim觉得自己的嘴唇有些发干，“就是约会的邀请呢？”

 

罗宾停止哼歌，惊讶地看着他：“你还记得你今年十三周岁对吧？”

 

“哥谭没有小孩子这句话可是你说的。”

 

Tim终于夺回一点优势，这句话当然是罗宾说的，当然，也不是在说约会，那时他们讨论的是某些媒体对蝙蝠侠带个未成年小助手的指责。 

 

“好吧好吧，看来我不能叫你Timbo了。”罗宾拉开毛毯，从电脑椅上站起来，“我该走啦，不过来给我送别吗，绅士Timothy？”

 

Tim不禁微笑起来，也跟着站起身，加快几步走到窗前替罗宾畅通蝙蝠家专用通道，看着他跃上窗台从腰侧掏出勾索枪。

 

“不能说全名的话，至少告诉我你的名字？”

 

Tim突然开口，他还想再努力一下。

 

罗宾顿住了，转回身来看着他，然后弯下腰招手示意他把耳朵凑过去。

 

“这个真的不能说，但是……”伴随说话声吐出的轻柔气流吹着他的耳朵，“你自己找到的话就不算我说的啦！”

 

  
Tim一直站在窗前目送对方，直到那道小小的身影彻底消失在他的视野……换成一个巨大的黑色身影落在他窗台。

 

他猛地后退几步，近乎敬畏地将蝙蝠侠整个人收入眼底，不期然想起当初第一次近距离看到罗宾时的心情。

 

……天啊，是真人，活的。

 

蝙蝠侠不动也没说话，Tim抓紧时间打量他，身上没有伤，或者说至少衣服没有伤，不像是在战斗中处于下风无奈之下不得不逃到这里，再说罗宾也完全没提到蝙蝠侠受伤，所以他是来做什么的？

 

Tim紧张地眨着眼睛，蝙蝠侠的视线明显落在他身上，让他有些不知如何是好，手都不知道往哪里放才合适，他是不是该说一句“你好。”？或者像个被家长发现和他孩子约会的小男生一样淡定地说“来找罗宾？他刚走。”？

 

“Tim——！你怎么还没睡？”客厅里传来他妈妈带着些困倦的声音。

 

“马上，妈妈，我马上就睡了！”

 

Tim连忙转过头去大声回答着她，他可不希望他妈妈这个时候进到他房间来催他睡觉，在“蝙蝠侠就站在他的窗台上而且一声不吭盯着他看”这个时候。

 

等他再回过头时，蝙蝠侠已经不在了，窗台干干净净，甚至连脚印都没留下，Tim盯着它看了一会儿，突然有些失望。

 

他还想要个签名来着。

 

 

“Tim，你朋友来找你玩啦！”

 

听到妈妈呼唤的第一时间，Tim便冲出房间，这时候来找他的只有一个人。果不其然，他看见穿着罗宾装的男孩站在门口冲他招手。

 

“今天你也是罗宾？”

 

罗宾——真的那个——上下打量了一下他的衣服，笑着调侃，Tim注意到他穿的不是平时晚上过来时总穿的那套，那套明显是用特殊的材质做的，而现在这套和Tim身上的一样，只不过是普通的布料。

 

“没有哪个哥谭的孩子不喜欢罗宾的。”Tim意有所指，拉上罗宾的手，对方捏了一下他的手指示意自己明白过来他的潜意思。

 

“妈妈，我们出门了！”

 

为了防止自己热心的妈妈过来问这孩子叫什么住哪里这类问题，Tim干脆先斩后奏，拉着罗宾的手一边跑出去一边喊，他的妈妈只来得及在后面大声嘱咐他们小心一点注意车辆。

 

“这套衣服还真是够冷的。”

 

在屋里不觉得，刚刚出门Tim就被外面的风吹得打了个冷颤，罗宾的制服露的部分着实有点多了。

 

“我早就说过了。”

 

罗宾耸耸肩，他倒是看起来还好，也不知是因为习惯了还是因为无论如何也不能在第一次穿这套的Tim面前露怯。

 

“如果我是你，说什么都要改制服。”

 

Tim往掌心呵了口气，搓了搓胳膊。

 

“能改吗？”没想到的是罗宾居然反过来问他，“我以为像这种代代传承的制服是不能改的？”

 

“这个不要问我啊……”要说能不能改，Tim肯定是不知道的，但他发誓如果他做了罗宾绝对要改，第一个设计这制服的人不是普通人类吗？这才出来多久，他都快冻僵了。

 

“其实运动起来还好。”罗宾凑到他耳边小声说，“潜伏的时候比较烦，不过可以钻到B的披风底下去。”

 

想想那个场景，即使冻得不行Tim也还是笑出了声。

 

“我还是叫你罗宾？”最终，他问了个不相关的，“今天可不止一个罗宾。”

 

“那么叫我R？”罗宾提议，随即自己否定掉，“不，不行，这个今天也绝对不止一个。”

 

Tim屏息等待，看着罗宾一副纠结的样子，说不定他今天就能在这里找到一点线索，一点关于罗宾究竟是谁的线索。

 

“J……不好，让我想起Joker了。”罗宾脸上露出些厌恶的色彩，Tim深表赞同，J是个好字母，只可惜在哥谭这里就算不上了，不过J难道是罗宾的名字首字母？

 

Tim刚刚想到这里，罗宾快活地一击掌：“算了，就叫我Jay吧。”

 

“Jay不是你的全名吧？”Tim明知故问，他还是想直接从罗宾这里得到确认，能为接下来的寻找工作方便不少是真的。

 

“当然不，”Jay看了他一眼，“但我不会告诉你是什么的，你得自己找才行，不能投机取巧。” 

 

“好吧Jessica。”Tim快速说着，努力让Jay听不清楚他说了写什么——不过显然，Jay还是听清了他对Jay不肯告诉他真名不满的反击，为此Tim收获了一个并不凶狠的瞪视。

 

 

来参加的人不少，不过扮成蝙蝠侠的并不多，相反罗宾却很多，Tim和Jay在人群里毫不显眼。

 

哥谭和其他城市不一样，如果是在别的城市，恐怕不会有这么多装扮成超级反派的人出现在这种场合，然而这里是哥谭，小丑女和毒藤女非常受欢迎，双面人谜语人也不少，他们甚至还看到了人群中猖狂大笑的小丑。

 

“切。”Tim听见Jay不满的咋舌，老实说他也不是很能理解为什么哥谭会有普通人追捧反派，是说，这些反派给他们带来的苦难是实实在在的，不是动画里也不是电影里，他们怎么能把这种事情当成玩笑来开？然而事实就是如此，让他也不知道说什么好，只好把Jay拉开，走到零食摊前。

 

不得不说这些零食还是挺有创意的，Tim踮脚接过商家递来的蝙蝠形状冰淇淋，分了一支给Jay，对方愤愤咬下一大口，然后像被猛地噎住了似的伸直脖子努力咽下口中的食物。

 

“天哪……”等他好不容易咽下这口，Jay一脸敬畏地盯着手中的冰淇淋看，“居然真的是蝙蝠味。”

 

Tim看了看自己手中一模一样的另一支，最终还是没咬下去，也没有去问Jay——他到底为什么知道这是蝙蝠味。

 

 

  
Tim突然觉得带罗宾到这里是个错误，当然这让罗宾可以正大光明走在大街上，但被一群“反派”包围着？还是算了吧，就连Tim自己也不是很能接受哥谭人民的这种反应，更不要说罗宾了。

 

“对不起，Jay。”他拉了拉对方的披风，有些尴尬地凑过去道歉。

 

“没事。”Jay继续咬着冰淇淋，一刻不停地审视着这些“反派”，“不过我得说一句，Tim，这地方可真不适合约会。”

 

Tim简直抬不起头来，Jay倒反过来安慰他。

 

“其实还是挺好的嘛，总比我想的要好。”

 

“你想了什么？”

 

Tim好奇了起来，Jay不能卸去罗宾的装扮除非他知道Jay的真实身份，但用罗宾这个身份还能去哪里？哥谭可不会对蒙面义警夹道欢呼。

 

“哥谭的夜空，我想带你去看看来着。”Jay耸了下肩，“然后我发现不光冷的要命，还根本不可能逃过蝙蝠侠的眼睛，到时候可就难办了。”

 

Tim思考了一阵子，还是没告诉他蝙蝠侠或许早就知道他俩在早恋了。 

 

 

 

这次约会总体来说还算愉快——不算那些打扮成反派在真罗宾面前晃悠的家伙和体脂率超高蝙蝠侠，也不算蝙蝠味的冰淇淋的话。

 

总之，结束约会回到自己房间的Tim继续整理着今天获得关于罗宾真实身份的情报。

 

在此之前，他只知道罗宾是黑发蓝眼，比他大两岁，但看起来和他身材差不多，今天他知道罗宾的名字和Jay有关，而且他们相处的时间比往常要久，也就得以让他辨认出罗宾偶尔流露出的口音。 

 

那是哥谭相当不平静的地区特有的尖锐口音，林荫坊，这样的话对方的身材、对一次又一次逃脱的罪犯的愤怒以及为什么知道蝙蝠的味道就都好解释了。然而蝙蝠侠和罗宾的装备并不廉价，甚至可以说是相当高端，既然这和罗宾的普通人身份无关，那就只可能和蝙蝠侠有关了。

 

哥谭一直有传说Bruce.Wayne和蝙蝠侠有联系，就是因为基本上在哥谭只有他有资本供养出这样一个超级英雄，然而没有人拿得出证据，Tim自然也不能，但他注意到了别的什么。

 

Bruce.Wayne一直是哥谭的黄金单身汉，他没有结过婚也没有亲生的孩子，但他有两个养子，一个是马戏团出身，另一个则是——林荫坊出身。

 

黑发蓝眼，而且今年比他大两岁，和他差不多高。

 

名字是Jason.Todd。 

 

　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　当罗宾又一次落到他窗台的时候，Tim本想直接叫出他的名字。

 

但罗宾看起来很不开心，闷闷不乐地，甚至没有吓他一下就走到他床边坐下，也根本没有在意那些被他乱丢在床上的杂物。

 

“我被B停职了。”他说。

 

Tim不太知道该怎么安慰他，事实上再这样继续下去蝙蝠侠与罗宾间会产生矛盾是他早已预料到的事情，他相信罗宾也清楚这一点，但是预料到归预料到，这件事不是这么简单就可以解决的。

 

然而他也没想到蝙蝠侠会选择直接停掉罗宾的职。

 

“我今天是偷跑出来的，”罗宾没有看他，而是垂着头盯着地板，“B不知道……算了他八成知道，反正，我不在乎。”

 

Tim坐到他旁边，想想还是把手搭在了他的肩上。

 

“Jason，冷静一点，他可能……也不是很冷静。”

 

“他才没有不冷静！他还说——”罗宾突然顿住了，转头微妙地看向Tim，“你找到了？”

 

“对。”尽管有些不合时宜，Tim还是有点激动，“我是对的吗，Jason.Todd？”

 

Jason也露出一点微笑，“是，没错，Timbo，你真厉害。” 

 

“对了，”他从腰带里掏出一张照片，“你能不能……帮我找找这个人？”

 

Tim接过照片，上面是一个女人，三四十岁的模样，面容很憔悴但神情快活，手里举着一个苹果。

 

“她是谁？”Tim觉得她和Jason有点像但……Jason的妈妈应该已经死了才对，至少资料上是这么说的。

 

“是我妈妈。”Jason很干脆地给了他答案，“我以为她已经死了，但今天我发现她还活着，你能帮我找找她吗？”

 

“没问题，”将心比心，如果是自己遇到了这种状况他也会很想早点找到妈妈，Tim毫不犹豫地答应下来，“她叫什么？”

 

“Catherine.Todd。”Jason很快回答了他，想了想又补上一句，“或者Catherine.Elizabeth。”

 

 

  
找寻这位女士的过程要比找出蝙蝠侠和罗宾的身份简短许多，没花上几个小时，Tim和Jason就锁定了她的位置，在中东。

 

“你要去找她对吗？”

 

Tim对着站在窗台上的Jason询问，他看起来和来时不一样了，他很高兴，神采飞扬——就像Tim第一次见到他时那样。

 

“对，当然。”他轻快地回答着，随后弯下腰冲Tim招手。

 

Tim很习惯地靠过去听他要说些什么，然而他什么都没有听到，脸颊上传来温热柔软的触感。

 

“这是谢礼，Tim。”在他的耳朵被染红之前他听见Jason这么说。

 

“放心，我找到她就回来——呃，可能要待上一阵子？”

 

Jason笑着站直，掏出勾索枪发射。

 

“再见，Tim！”

 

Tim花了好半天才把脸上的热度降下去，而这时他已经看不到Jason的身影了。

 

“再见，Jason。”

 

他轻声嘟囔着。 

　　


End file.
